Mario (Canon)/Withersoul 235
|-|Mario (Post-Super Mario 64)= |-|Mario (Pre-Super Mario 64)= |-|Mario (Super Mario 64)= |-|Doctor Mario= |-|In the RPGs= |-|Animated Mario= |-|Movie Mario= |-|Paper Mario= 'Summary' Mario 'is the main protagonist of Nintendo's flagship franchise, ''Mario. He's a heroic plumber that saves the world time and time again from various threats. '''Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B in Super Mario Bros. At least 3-A to High 3-A, likely Low 2-C, possibly 2-C, in Super Mario Bros. 2 and BS Super Mario USA. | 3-C to 3-B | High 4-C to 3-C | 3-C | Low 2-C to 2-B | 5-B | 2-C '''| At least '''3-A Name: Mario, Ossan, Jumpman, Mr. Video Origin: Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong Gender: Male Age: 24-25 outside of Super Mario Galaxy. 225 in the Super Mario Galaxy series (witnessed multiple Star Festivals, which only happen once in a 100 years) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy w/ Luigi, Fire Manipulation, Flight (Hotel Mario only), Longevity (Super Mario Galaxy games only), various other abilities and gains much more powers with Power-ups and items (full list of powers coming soon; don't have the time at this moment to add them all) Attack Potency: Country level in Super Mario Bros (defeated Bowser, who affected the entire Mushroom Kingdom with his magic). At least Universe level to High Universe level, likely Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level, in Super Mario Bros. 2 and BS Super Mario USA (defeated Wart). | Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy level (defeated a Power Star-powered Bowser. The Power Stars allow him to create galaxy-sized realms inside paintings; the Throwback Galaxy is in fact the Whomp's Fortess from this game, therefore further backing this up) | Large Star level+ to Galaxy level (Capable of defeating people empowered by the Power Stars, which can create realms that contain at least a star and vast space around it, along with producing this level of power and being stated by Rosalina to be to comparable Lumas, who can transform into actual stars and galaxies. Power Stars have also created realms large enough to contain multiple stars.) | Galaxy level (defeated a giant Grand Star-powered Bowser. The Grand Star is more powerful than Power Stars. The Lumas that turn into Power Stars can also turn into galaxies. Bowser also absorbed many Power Stars in the SMG2 final battle and was going to create galaxies via a reactor in SMG1) | Universe level+ (defeated Culex. Culex was stated on page 64 of the guide booklet to be the Master of Time and Space. Also, in his Japanese text, he stated that he holds time from its beginning to its end and holds the power over creation in the Marioverse) to Multiverse level (defeated Dreamy Bowser, who was powered by dreams that equal universes. Based on a calculation, there's at least 30 thousand of those) | Planet level (Halted and destroyed a planet-busting weapon King Koopa had built, and with the Star, he caught around twenty Wigglers, spun them around into a tornado, and threw them into space within seconds. They then collided with a meteor and destroyed it completely.) | Multi-Universe level (defeated President Koopa, who was going to merge two universes.) | At least Universe level (defeated Super Dimentio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Jumps faster than Lakithunder's lightning), possibly Massively FTL+ in the Super Mario Galaxy games (can quickly travel between different galaxies and react with Launch Star. Dodged Bowser's meteor attacks, which can tag Starship Mario and flew the center of the universe in a short time). Athlethic Human or Peak Human in the movie. Lifting Strength: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power-ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further. Unknown in the movie. Striking Strength: Country Class in Super Mario Bros. At least Universal to High Universal, likely Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal, in Super Mario Bros. 2 and BS Super Mario USA | Galactic to Multi-Galactic | Large Star Class+ to Galactic | Galactic | Universal+ to Multiversal | Planet Class | Multi-Universal | At least Universal Durability: Country level, likely Universe level to High Universe level or Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (took hits from Bowser and Wart) | Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy level (took hits from Bowser) | Large Star level+ to Galaxy level (took hits from Bowser powered by various artefacts) | Galaxy level (took hits from Bowser) | Universe level+ to Multiverse level (took hits from Culex and Dreamy Bowser) | Unknown, likely Planet level | Unknown, likely Multi-Universe level (took hits from President Koopa) | At least Universe level (took hits from Super Dimentio) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with power-ups. Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. In the movie, he has a van, a wrench, Bob-ombs, Thwomp Boots, a Banzai Bill, a flamethrower, a Fireball Cannon and a Devolution Gun. Intelligence: Gifted (has a doctorate) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Pre-Super Mario 64 | Super Mario 64 | Post-Super Mario 64 | Super Mario Galaxy | In the RPGs | In the animated media | In the movie | Paper Mario Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2